Sprookjes van Vederklauw
Mijn zelfverzonnen versie van verschillende bekende sprookjes. Enge waarschuwing: dit kan weleens controversieel zijn. Assepoester en de stier Heel lang geleden leefde er een heel mooi meisje. Haar echte naam kende niemand, maar daar ze altijd de schoorsteen van haar stiefmoeder moest schoonmaken, noemde iedereen haar Assepoester. Ze had een vreselijk leven. Ze werd voortdurend getreiterd door haar gemene stiefzussen en haar stiefmoeder liet haar altijd het zwaarste en vuilste werk doen. Koken, schoonmaken, de vloer boenen... de arme Assepoester had nooit gedaan. Op een dag werd er in het dorp een veemarkt gehouden. Dus zei stiefmoeder: 'Kom kinderen, deze middag gaan we naar de veemarkt en we kiezen de mooiste stier.' En natuurlijk vroeg Assepoester of ze ook mee mocht. Maar stiefmoeder zei: 'Nee, jij blijft lekker hier om de vloer te boenen.' En de stiefzussen lachten haar uit. Bedroefd bleef Assepoester achter. 'Het is niet eerlijk!' jammerde ze. 'Niet eerlijk!' Maar op dat moment verscheen een oogverblindend licht en daar was de fee. 'Is er iets, kindje?' vroeg ze. 'Ja', antwoordde Assepoester. 'Ik wil ook naar de veemarkt vandaag!' En de fee zwaaide met haar toverstok. Een keer, twee keer, drie keer. En tien veranderde Assepoester in een prachtige, oogverblindend witte... koe. Zo trots als een pauw (of moet gezegd, als een koe) ging ze naar de veemarkt op het dorpsplein. Daar hadden stiefmoeder en de stiefzussen net de mooiste stier uitgekozen. Helemaal zwart en met mooie, gouden hoorns. Assepoester zag de stier, en de stier zag haar. Het was liefde op het eerste gezicht. De twee gingen naar elkaar toe en kusten elkaar. Stiefmoeder en de stiefzussen zagen het alledrie heel ontevreden aan. Nu komt het mooiste. Assepoester en de stier gingen samen naar een grote stal met veel hooi en een grote weide. En daar was de fee. Ze zwaaide met haar toverstok. Een keer, twee keer, drie keer. En de stal veranderde meteen in een mooi huis, de wei werd een tuin en o kijk, Assepoester was weer Assepoester. En de stier werd een sterke, gezonde boer met een dikke dos zwart haar. Sindsdien leefden ze samen op de boerderij en ze leefden nog lang, heel lang, en gelukkig. Einde. Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen Heel lang geleden (ik weet niet hoe lang, misschien in 1937) leefden er een koningin en een koning in een kasteel. En ze hadden een dochtertje. Haar gezicht was wit van al de poeder die ze erop deed, haar lippen rood van de lippenstift en haar haren waren ravenzwart sinds ze per ongeluk eens zwarte verf in plaats van shampoo gebruikte. Al met al toch een gelukkig gezinnetje. Maar daar kwam plots verandering in. Op een zekere dag ging de koningin dood. De koning zuchtte: 'Hoe vervelend is dit nou weer! Waar vind ik zo rap een nieuwe koningin?' Dus liet hij in de krant een advertentie plaatsten met als titel 'Met spoed koningin gezocht'. En het was een succes. Tienduizend meisjes stonden de volgende ochtend aan de deur van het koninklijk paleis. De koning grinnikte: 'Ik wil ze allemaal wel proberen.' Maar dat zou teveel tijd kosten, dus koos hij een zekere madame IJdeltuit. Ze nam een spiegel mee naar het paleis. En niet zomaar een spiegel. Een heel speciale spiegel, zo zei zij. Ze amuseerde zich er rot mee, want op eender welke vraag gaf de spiegel het goede antwoord. Iedere avond voor het slapengaan, vroeg de koningin: 'Spiegeltje, spiegeltje aan de wand, wie is er de mooiste van het land?' En dan zuchtte de spiegel steeds: 'Ik zeg het zelf, u bent de mooiste van het land.' Ik kan het zelf niet geloven, maar zeker tien jaar werd dat saaie gesprek iedere avond herhaald. De koning lag steeds al te snurken toen zij eindelijk klaar was. Tot die ene dag (in 1947 ergens, denk ik). Die avond zei de spiegel: 'Mijn koningin, u bent mooi. Maar ik ben blij te kunnen vermelden dat Sneeuwwitje nu mooier is dan u.' Een furie werd de koningin! Ze trok haar haren uit en krijste zo woest dat de kroonluchter in de slaapkamer naar beneden viel. 'Hier laat ik het niet bij!' zwoer ze. 'Ik stop haar in de oven en eet haar levend op!' De koning merkte er niets van. Intussen riep zijn lieftallige vrouwtje de jager bij zich. 'Luister eens goed, jij! Neem Sneeuwwitje mee naar het bos en dood haar! En als bewijs, breng je haar hart mee.' De volgende dag zat Sneeuwwitje brandnetels te plukken, aan de rand van het bos. Haar zwarte haren wapperden in de wind. Ze wist kennelijk nog steeds het verschil niet tussen shampoo en zwarte verf. Maar goed, we moeten bij het verhaal blijven. En opeens stond de jager daar, klaar met zijn mes. De arme Sneeuwwitje schrok zich lam. De jager wist opeens niet meer wat te doen. 'Ga het bos in', beval hij. 'Nu!' En toen Sneeuwwitje in het bos verdween, ging de jager gauw naar de dierenwinkel en kocht daar een varkenshart. 'Bravo! Bravo!' klapte de koningin toen ze het hart zag. En diezelfde avond at ze het op, terwijl de koning nog lag te snurken. Intussen had Sneeuwwitje al onderdak gevonden bij zeven dwergen. Allemaal nogal klein van stuk, maar ze waren erg vriendelijk en konden goed zingen. Ze maakten een zacht bed klaar voor Sneeuwwitje en gaven haar eten. Als ze er ook nog in geslaagd zouden zijn die zwarte verf uit haar haren te krijgen was het perfect geweest, maar kom. Uiteindelijk vertelde een dwerg haar: 'Ach Sneeuwwitje. Al jarenlang zijn we op zoek naar de plaats waar de diamanten liggen, maar we hebben ze nooit kunnen vinden. Hoe hard we ook zoeken, we vinden alleen maar goud, sieraden, robijnen en smaragden.' Een andere dwerg voegde toe: 'Ja, en dat hebben we allemaal moeten weggooien.' Sneeuwwitje dacht even na en zei: 'Ik weet wel iets.' De volgende dag ging ze in het bos, kuchte even en begon te zingen. Het klonk zo vreselijk vals. Alle dieren verstopten zich in hun holen en de bomen begonnen te trillen. 'Geef ons diamanten!' schreeuwde Sneeuwwitje. En het werkte echt. Langs alle kanten kwamen mensen naar het huisje van de dwergen. Allemaal hadden ze diamanten bij. Diamanten uit de mijn, kettingen, ringen en nog veel meer. En zo werden Sneeuwwitje stinkend rijk. En dat mag je zeer letterlijk nemen. Het hele huis van de dwergen stonk naar de diamanten. En mocht er ooit een dief langskomen om alles te stelen, dan moest Sneeuwwitje maar zingen. Maar wat met de koningin? Wonderbaarlijk genoeg had ze de spiegel al een hele week niet meer gevraagd wie de mooiste was. Maar op een avond verveelde ze zich, dus vroeg ze: 'Spiegeltje, spiegeltje aan de wand, wie is de mooiste in het land?' Waarop de spiegel zei: 'U, mijn koningin, bent oerlelijk. Sneeuwwitje is de mooiste van het land.' Daarop begon de koningin zo hard te gillen... dat het koninklijk paleis plots instortte. Einde De drie biggetjes Mijn favoriete dier is, zonder enige twijfel, het varken. En dan nog meer de big. Biggen zijn intelligent, vriendelijk, bijdehand en nooit traag van begrip. Dat wil zeggen, bijna nooit. Want zo nu en dan ontmoet men weleens een biggetje dat wat minder slim is. Wat zou je bijvoorbeeld zeggen als je zag dat een biggetje zijn huis had gebouwd van STRO? De wolf zag dit en likte zijn lippen: 'Big met chips.' 'Klein biggetje, klein biggetje, laat mij erin!' 'Nee, daar heb ik helemaal geen zin!' 'Dan zal ik huffen, en ik zal puffen, en ik blaas jouw huisje om!' Het biggetje begon te bidden, maar de wolf blies zijn huisje pardoes weg. 'Spek, coteletten en ham!' riep de wolf. 'Dat wordt een feestmaal!' Hij verslond het biggetje met één grote hap. Een beetje dikker liep Wolf door, en wat zag hij toen? Verrassing, verrassing, een ander biggenhuisje. En dit keer was het gemaakt van TWIJGEN. 'Klein biggetje, klein biggetje, laat mij erin!' 'Nee, daar heb ik helemaal geen zin in!' 'Dan zal ik huffen, en ik zal puffen, en ik blaas jouw huisje om!' De wolf zette een grote borst op en begon te blazen. En ook het tweede huisje viel om. Het biggetje wilde wegkomen, maar ook hij werd opgegeten, de arme drommel. 'Twee kleine biggetjes!' riep de wolf nadien. 'Wat heb ik toch geluk! Maar ik heb nog niet genoeg, vind ik. Mijn buik heeft nog wel een gaatje.' En zo liep Wolf stilletjes naar het derde huisje. Maar ditmaal ging het anders. Want dit biggetje was slim en vlijtig. Hij had een huis van steen. Hij wist dat de wolf hem daar niet kon bereiken. Maar hij wist ook dat die niet snel weg zou gaan, misschien wel een manier zou vinden om binnen te komen. Dus maakte hij een plan. 'Klein biggetje, klein biggetje, laat mij erin!' Waarop het biggetje hartelijk antwoordde: 'Kom toch binnen, wolf! Ik heb net thee gezet en koekjes gemaakt.' De wolf was verbaasd, maar ging toch op het aanbod in. Even later zaten ze in de woonkamer thee te drinken. Althans, dat deed het biggetje. De wolf lustte helemaal geen thee. 'Ik haal even de koekjes', zei het biggetje. En hij liep naar de keuken. De wolf voelde dat dit zijn kans was en sloop achter hem aan. Toen het biggetje de koekjes wilde pakken uit de kast, sperde Wolf zijn muil wagenwijd open, klaar om toe te happen. Maar net op dat moment draaide het biggetje zich om en propte een koekje in de muil van de wolf. Vervolgens liep hij terug naar de woonkamer en ging weer in de zetel zitten. Wat langzamer kwam wolf achter hem aan. 'Wat een mooie woonkamer', zei hij. 'Zeker', antwoordde het biggetje. Weer greep de wolf zijn kans. Voorzichtig ging hij achter de zetel staan en sperde zijn muil wagenwijd open. Maar toen draaide het biggetje zich om en propte nog een koekje in zijn muil. De wolf slikte moeizaam. 'Ga toch zitten', zei het biggetje. Waarop Wolf op de andere zetel ging zitten. Hij besloot iets anders te proberen. 'Weet je, beste vriend', begon hij, 'ik heb al een tijdje zo'n vreselijke tandpijn. Wil jij even naar mijn tanden kijken?' En weer opende hij zijn muil, en dit keer wachtte hij tot het biggetje naar zijn tanden zou kijken, klaar om toe te happen. Maar het biggetje vertrok geen spier. In plaats daarvan keilde het nog een lading koekjes in de muil van de wolf. Woedend sprong Wolf op. 'Wat is dit voor gekkigheid?' riep hij. 'Wat een smerige thee, en wat een smerige koekjes! Ik ben het zat!' En hij ging weg. En het biggetje? Nou, dat moest misschien wel nieuwe koekjes bakken, maar hij was in elk geval niet opgegeten door de wolf! Einde Roodkapje en de wolf Heel lang geleden leefde er een meisje. Haar echte naam kende niemand, maar iedereen noemde haar Roodkapje. Dit omdat ze, je raadt het al, altijd een rode mantel droeg. Die had haar moeder haar gegeven toen ze nog klein was. In die tijd verdwaalde Roodkapje immers vaak, en dankzij die rode mantel, die erg opviel, kon ze dan snel weer terug gevonden worden. Maar ofschoon ze een erg vriendelijk meisje was, was ze, nu ja, nogal dom. Op haar achtste wist ze nog niet hoeveel twee plus twee was en kon ze het alfabet nog maar tot de letter C. Roodkapje hield heel erg veel van haar grootmoeder, die ergens in een huisje diep in het bos woonde. Het gebeurde dikwijls dat ze met haar moeder op bezoek ging. Nooit mocht Roodkapje alleen gaan, daar was ze namelijk niet slim genoeg voor. Toen grootmoeder op een dag ziek werd en verzorging nodig had, had moeder het zelf veel te druk met haar jurkenwinkel. Er zat dus niets anders op dan Roodkapje alleen naar het huisje in het bos te laten gaan. De kleine meid was dolgelukkig toen ze de kans kreeg om voor de eerste keer zelf op pad te gaan. Ze kreeg een grote mand met wafels en een fles bier mee. Huppelend ging ze naar het bos. Wel nadat ze had beloofd op het pad te blijven en niet met vreemden te praten, natuurlijk. Een kwartiertje later was Roodkapje haar belofte al helemaal vergeten. Vrolijk zingend liep ze door het bos, zonder op de weg te letten. 'Lalala!' zong ze zachtjes. Toen klonk er opeens heel luid en vals 'LALALA!!!' De arme Roodkapje schrok zich een bult en draaide zich om. Ze ontspande zich algauw. 'Dag meneer wolf', zei ze vriendelijk. 'Hoe gaat het met u?' Zachtjes kwam de wolf vanuit de struiken op haar aftrippelen. 'Dag lief kind. Wat heb je daar?' vroeg hij. 'Wafels', antwoordde Roodkapje. 'En bier. Het is voor mijn oma, maar jij mag ook wat hebben.' De wolf sprong naar voren, graaide in de mand en at alle wafels op. 'Waar woont je oma, kind?' vroeg hij likkebaardend. Roodkapje wees een eindje verder het bos in. 'Onder de grote eik.' Ze wees de compleet verkeerde richting aan, maar dat gaf niets. De wolf wist waar de grote eik was. 'Nou', gromde hij. 'Het was me een genoegen.' En hij was weg. Even later hoorde grootmoeder geklop op haar deur. Haastig maakte ze hem open, waarna haar mond openviel van verrassing. Want daar stond de wolf, met scherpe tanden en valse lach. Hij zei grijnzend: 'Goedendag.' En hij vrat haar in één hap op. In het komende halfuur dat Roodkapje nodig had om de weg terug te vinden bereidde Wolf zich voor. Rustig ging hij in haar bed liggen. Het kleine meisje kwam algauw, en zei meteen: 'O grootmoeder, wat hebt u grote oren!' De wolf grijnsde. 'Dan kan ik je beter horen.' 'Wat een grote ogen!' zei Roodkapje. 'Dan kan ik je beter zien', antwoordde de wolf, terwijl hij begon te watertanden. Nog één vraag en het was zover... Maar nu vroeg Roodkapje: 'Waarom bent u zo harig?' De wolf was beteuterd, maar niet uit het veld geslagen. Hij beantwoordde de ene vraag na de andere, wachtend op het beslissende moment... 113 nogal stomme vragen later 'En grootmoeder', zei Roodkapje, 'hoe komt u...' Toen kon de wolf het niet langer meer inhouden. 'Wat is dit voor gekkigheid!' tierde hij. 'Waarom vraag je me niet gewoon naar mijn tanden, zoals je moet doen? Je bent een irritant klein meisje. Ik hoef je al niet meer!' Stampend en vloekend klom de wolf uit het bed, terug naar het bos. De stoom liep uit zijn oren. Roodkapje keek hem na. 'Grootmoeder!' riep ze. 'U heeft vier poten!' Waarop de wolf haar nog toesnauwde: 'Om hier sneller weg te kunnen lopen!' En hij was weg. Einde De kleine zeemeermin Heel lang geleden woonde er een kleine zeemeermin heel diep in de zee. Ze was heel mooi, en kon ook heel erg goed zingen. Maar ze had ook haar mindere kanten. Om eerlijk te zijn, ze was zo gek als een kaassouflé. De hele dag bracht ze door met het zoeken naar mensenspullen in gezonken schepen. Vaak zwom ze naar de haven, in de hoop dat ze daar nog wat leuke spulletjes kon vinden. Haar zussen en haar vader vonden dat maar raar, maar ze zeiden er niets over. Zolang ze maar niet verliefd zou worden op een mens, kwam het vast wel in orde. Maar dat kwam het dus niet. Op een zekere dag zat de kleine zeemeermin op een grote rots haar haren te kammen, niet ver van de haven. Ze kon nog net menselijke stemmen horen. Zuchtend strekte ze zich uit op de rots. 'Ik wou dat ik onder de mensen kon leven', zuchtte ze. 'Dan kon ik op twee benen lopen, kon ik met de mensen dansen en met ze praten. En O, wat zou ik graag eens een prins ontmoeten!' Ze zuchtte nogmaals en sloot haar ogen. Volledig overgeleverd aan haar idiote dagdromen ging een doordringend gegil op de kade bijna aan haar voorbij. Haastig zwom ze ernaartoe om een kijkje te nemen. Eenmaal bij de kade aangekomen zag ze net hoe een jongeman door een heel wat oudere man werd achternagezeten. 'Hier komen, Prins!' schreeuwde de oude man toen hij zijn pas versnelde. De jongeman schreeuwde het uit van angst. Normaliter zou de kleine zeemeermin gewoon zijn weggezwommen, weg van het tumult. Maar nu ging er een schokgolf door haar heen. Een prins! Ze moest iets ondernemen. Razendsnel dook ze naar de bodem, viste een grote steen op en ging weer naar boven. Net toen de oude man de jongeman wilde slaan, keilde ze de steen naar zijn hoofd. De oude man viel bewusteloos neer. Zijn slachtoffer keek verdwaasd om zich heen om te zien wie hem gered had. Zijn blik viel op de kleine zeemeermin en hij viel bijna flauw van verbazing. 'B-ben jij een echte zeemeermin?' hakkelde hij. Ze knikte enthousiast. 'Ja, dat ben ik.' Laat ons hier even vermelden dat het voor zeemeerminnen en zeemeermannen strikt verboden is zich aan mensen te tonen. Maar daar dacht onze kleine heldin nu even niet aan. Het was liefde op het eerste gezicht. De kleine zeemeermin en de jongeman ontmoetten elkaar verschillende keren, zonder dat hun families er iets van wisten. Onze heldin kwetterde honderduit over haar leven onder de zeespiegel. Over wat er te beleven viel, wat ze er allemaal deed en welke dieren er leefden. De jongeman luisterde geboeid en aandachtig, maar het viel al spoedig op dat hij nooit over leven in een paleis sprak. Ook had hij nooit de kleren aan die je van een prins zou verwachten. Maar dat maakte de kleine zeemeermin niets uit. Op een dag zou ze hem alles vertellen over het leven in het paleis. Helaas. Die dag kwam niet. Hoe langer de tijd verstreek, hoe ongeduldiger de kleine zeemeermin werd. Tijdens een van hun heimelijke ontmoetingen kon ze haar nieuwsgierigheid niet langer meer bedwingen. 'Hoe is het leven in het paleis?' Waarop de jongeman haar verbaasd aankeek. 'Ik woon niet in het paleis. Waarom dacht je dat?' De kleine zeemeermin staarde hem met open mond aan. 'Maar je moet in een paleis wonen? Jij bent toch de prins?' Waarop hij hard begon te lachen. 'Welnee', zei hij hoofdschuddend. 'Mijn achternaam is Prins. Ik ben niet dé prins.' Steeds groter werd de ontzetting van de kleine zeemeermin. 'Waar werk je dan?' Ze klampte zich vast aan de hoop dat hij toch nog ergens een belangrijke functie vervulde, of gewoon heel rijk was. Maar het antwoord was niet wat ze hoopte. 'In de viswinkel', luidde het. Einde Jacob en de bonenstaak 'We zijn blut', zei moeder op een dag tegen Jacob. 'Ga naar de markt en kijk of je er nog wat voor onze koe kan krijgen. Maar denk erom dat je minstens tweehonderd euro voor haar vraagt en dat je voor je houdt dat ze geen druppel melk meer geeft.' Met de koe ging Jacob naar de markt, en een paar uur later kwam hij heel zelfvoldaan terug. 'Moeder, moeder!' riep hij. 'Ik heb een fantastische ruil gedaan!' Waarop moeder snoof: 'Ja ja, zal vast. Waar is het geld?' Één miezerig klein boontje liet hij zien. Zijn moeder werd paars van razernij. 'Ben je nou helemaal van de ratten besnuffeld?' schreeuwde ze, waarop ze de boon uit zijn hand griste en door het raam naar buiten gooide. Als straf moest Jacob die avond zonder eten naar bed. De volgende morgen stond Jacob al heel vroeg op. Normaal gesproken zou hij genieten van de zon die door het raam naar binnen scheen, maar dit keer was het wel verdacht donker in zijn kamertje. Was hij soms vroeger dan normaal wakker geworden? Hij liep naar het raam toe, en meteen viel zijn mond open van verbazing. Een gigantische bonenstaak had zich een weg naar boven gebaand, helemaal tot in de wolken. 'Moeder, moeder!' riep hij toen hij de trap afging en naar buiten liep. 'Dit is toch veel beter dan die koe?' Moeder, die net de staak eens goed bekeek, snoof verachterlijk. 'O ja, en waar zijn de bonen dan? Ik zie er geen enkel. Die stomme staak is kaal als wat!' Maar Jacob wees hoog boven hun hoofden, naar de top van de bonenstaak. En toen zag moeder het ook: gouden eieren, rond en glanzend lagen ze tussen de hoogste bladeren. 'Dit is het grootste wonder dat ik ooit zag', zei moeder verrukt. 'Vooruit, jongen. Naar boven en neem wat van die eieren mee!' Voor één keer gehoorzaamde Jacob haar vol enthousiasme. Zo snel als hij kon, en met veel gekraak, klom hij naar boven. Alsmaar hoger en hoger, tot hij bij de eieren was. Maar net toen hij er eentje wilde pakken, begonnen de eieren opeens te kakelen. En wat nog enger was, was een barse, schurende stem die zei: 'Wie durft er mijn eieren te stelen?' Doodsbang liet Jacob zich naar beneden glijden, terug naar de grond. 'Moeder, moeder!', riep hij. 'Er zit iets daarboven. Iets engs. Misschien wel een reus of zoiets!' Moeder lachte zich slap, en nog meer toen hij vervolgde: 'En die eieren begonnen opeens te kakelen! Ik geloof dat ze me konden horen.' Hoofdschuddend rolde zijn moeder met haar ogen. 'Echt', zuchtte ze. 'Jij hebt een veel te grote fantasie. Blijf jij maar met je voetjes op de grond, dan doe ik het zelf wel.' Ze sjorde haar rok tot op de knie en sprong de bonenstaak in. Jacob was heel benieuwd of de eieren haar opnieuw zouden horen en alarm zouden slaan. Opeens klonk er hoog in de bonenstaak een heel afgrijselijk gekraak en een zware stem die zei: 'Mmm, dat was een lekker hapje! Al zaten er toch best veel botjes tussen naar mijn zin.' 'Oei', zei Jacob, 'hij heeft mijn moeder opgegeten.' Hij dacht even na en dacht toen luidop: 'Ik zal een manier moeten verzinnen om héél zachtjes naar boven te gaan. Anders slaan die eieren weer alarm.' Hij rende naar binnen en ging meteen aan de slag. Alles wat ook maar enigszins zacht was en geluid kon dempen, werd uit het huis gehaald. Kussenvullingen, wol, veertjes. En dat bond Jacob allemaal aan zijn schoenen. Ook nam hij een paar zeer zachte handschoenen. Voorzichtig, om geen enkel geluid te maken, klom hij naar boven. Hij deed het heel rustig aan, zodat er zeker geen gekraak zou klinken. En inderdaad, toen hij bij de gouden eieren kwam, bleef het stil. Ook de reus zei niks. Vlug nam Jacob wat gouden eieren mee naar beneden. Eenmaal op de grond, konden de eieren gelukkig niet meer kakelen. Wat pas echt vreemd was, was dat de bonenstaak opeens verdween. Maar dat gaf niets, want Jacob had genoeg gouden eieren meegenomen om stinkend rijk te worden. En het eerste wat hij deed met zijn geld was... een mooie grafsteen voor zijn moeder laten plaatsen. Einde Categorie:Sprookjes van Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Volksverhaal Categorie:Avontuur Categorie:Serie Categorie:Voltooid